super_battlesagafandomcom-20200214-history
Ozpin
Ozpin was the headmaster of Beacon Academy, and the most recent reincarnation of the ancient warrior, Ozma, before Oscar Pine. During the battle of Haven, Ozpin reveals his own circumstances - because of a curse placed upon him by the gods after Salem's sin, he is forced to reincarnate through individuals with mindsets similar to himself, with Oscar as his latest reincarnation. He was the one inquiring of Ruby Rose about where she learned how to fight, her future goals, and her desire to join his school. He is frequently seen with his cane despite having no visible motor impairment. Statistics *'Name': Ozpin, Oz *'Origin': RWBY *'Gender': Male *'Age': 1000+ (Varies physically depending on who his soul is merged with) *'Birthday': Unknown *'Classification': Human, Huntsman, Former Beacon Academy Headmaster, Reincarnated Soul *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Height': 198 cm (6'6") *'Weight': 67.3 kg (148 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light Pale *'Eye Color': Brown *'Hair Color': Silver *'Relatives': Salem (Ex-wife) *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': SSS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Magic *'Standard Equipment': Ozpin's Cane *'Weaknesses': Continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left open to more significant damage. The time it takes for him to reincarnate in another body can vary greatly. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Kazuhiko Inoue Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance During his time at Beacon, Ozpin looks like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a dark green, buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. In addition to his cane, his other frequent accessory is a mug bearing the Beacon Academy emblem, from which he drinks hot cocoa. Personality Ozpin is typically both stoic and affable towards people he speaks to. It can be inferred from his indifference toward Ruby fighting Roman Torchwick, as well as the way he literally launches new students into the Emerald Forest for the Beacon Academy Initiation, that he has no real problem putting his students in mortal danger, given the right reasons or to accomplish an objective. Ozpin can be humble, admitting that he has made many mistakes in the past. In addition, he possesses a more caring side, comforting Ruby and assuring her that her appointment as team leader was not a mistake. He is seen to care for the well being of his students, as with Blake Belladonna when he told her if she needed to tell him anything, she should not hesitate to ask. Ozpin is also shown to harbor respect for the Faunus, something made clear during his conversation with Blake, yet is highly aware of the racial discrimination they suffer from humans. Ozpin can also be very blunt, as shown when Jaune Arc asks him questions about the launch. According to Ruby and Yang Xiao Long, Ozpin did not "seem himself" while giving his speech to the incoming students. Ozpin is also known to believe dearly in teamwork, which is one of the reasons why the Huntsmen academies focus heavily on it. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Magic: Ozpin, alongside the Maidens and Salem, are among the few living characters who can perform True Magic, which was mostly lost after the Younger Brother erased the previous iteration of humanity from the face of the planet. He gave amounts away to create the Maidens, though still possesses some amount of his own. Reincarnation: In his original life as Ozma, the God of Light granted him the ability to reincarnate. This ability causes his soul to join with a new like-minded host when his previous body is destroyed. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Salem In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Immortal Category:Huntsmen Category:Headmaster Category:Ozpin's Group Category:Beacon Academy Staff Category:RWBY Characters